Can't be back if I was never Gone
by Vamp213
Summary: Stefan returns to Mystic Falls and seeks the one person who didn't seem to forget about him. The Bold and Bad Vampire promises to set out a very special "Thank you" to Bonnie, the teenage witch. One-shot R&R


Tittle: Can't be back If I was Never Gone.

An: Hey my fellow Stefonnie lovers, I've decided to write a one-shot. I KNOW I KNOW i should be posting on my other stories but you know the deal when ideas for a new story comes they come and I just can't help it! Anyways I promised Kayliegh that I would write her a one-shot for her Birthday in November so this is for you Kayliegh enjoy and HAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPY EARLY (REAAAALLLLY EARLY) Birthday :) Enjoy!

Summary: Stefan returns to Mystic Falls and seeks the one person who didn't seem to forget about him.

*First part is written in Stefan's Pov

* * *

><p>They say some of the strongest people have gone through hell and back. Ha, if so I must be a fucking beast then because I've been through it all. Heck by now I must have my own room in that horrible place considering of the amount of times I've hit rock bottom. I've actually had the chance to walk with the very devil himself. Turns out you sometimes got to play dirty when being the nice guy. Klaus took me with him to help him with his hybrid obsession. I honestly couldn't tell how many bodies I ripped apart in the time span of touring with Klaus, but I'll tell you one thing...<p>

It felt so fucking good.

For once in my life I could let go and go crazy, and not give a shit about it due to the fact Klaus compelled me to turn my emotions off. Now that I'm back in Mystic Falls nothing has changed really Damon is still drooling over Elena and she is playing him like a fiddle acting like she didn't want him when it was obvious she would jump his pale ass in a second. I could give a rat's ass about Damon and Elena. I'm actually rooting for them, they can be little Delena and stay the hell out of my life.

Walking into the boardinghouse I saw the in the living room, Elena was upset and Damon was comforting her. Deciding to make myself noticed I walked in clearing my throat walking over to the table where the whiskey was.  
>Pour a glass for myself I watched them. Elena's wet eyes looked at me and Damon glared at me, I wanted him to test me just so I could pay him back for all the crap he has put me through over the years i deemed myself to be... soft.<p>

"What are you doing here, Stefan" Damon said, gaining the balls to speak up to me.

"Last time I checked I live here Damon" I said with a deadly smirk, feeling quite risky and dangerous. "Please don't mind me, I was just leaving. You two can continue with whatever you were doing because I really couldn't give a damn. Enjoy my sloppy seconds Bro" I said turning my back to them and walking out of the room until the Katherine look a like called me back.

"Stefan" Elena started getting up from the couch "Stop, this isn't you. Please try and fight the compulsion Klaus put on you, do it for me" She begged walking towards me, having enough courage to put a hand on my cheek. I quickly moved away from her allowing her hand to drop, who knows where that thing has been.

"The thing is you don't do it for me anymore" I said turning around and waving my fingers at them "tootles bitches"

"Stefan!" Damon said calling me, this is the second time these people have stopped me from leaving.

"What Damon"

Elena opened her mouth speaking up before Damon could. "Please Stefan, don't lose hope. I love you!"

"I'll express my feelings for you in an ancient Japanese poem called the Haiku" I said looking deep in her eyes "My heart aches with pain, when I see you I vomit, Die away from me" I said with a shit eating grin spinning on my heels and exiting the room.

I then walked out of the house, and made my way over to the local bar. A little booze and babes would surly start my night off. Then after I am finished I'll visit a certain witch, who communicated with me through my travels with Klaus. It was pretty amusing how she would try to beg me to come back to Mystic Falls, or how she'd tell me I could fight the ripper side of me. In a way she reminded me of Lexi, she's strong, determined and brave. But a little girl wasn't going to bring me back into the bright side and turn me back into Saint Stefan. Though I don't have the ability to care about anything anymore I told myself I would see to it to "Thank" Bonnie the teenage witch one way or another.

* * *

><p>"You can't just come back into my life and expect everything to go back to the way it was!" Bonnie shouted at the older woman who stood before her. Her face resembled the young witch's, they both had caramel coloured complexions and exhilarating green eyes that made emeralds look dull. Bonnie's watery eyes stared at her mother, Amy Bennett. The two stood in the living room of the Bennett residence, Bonnie's mom has only been back in town for 3 days and yet it was long enough for all hell to break loose. Charles Bennett nearly had a heart attack the day he saw his ex-wife standing on his porch carrying a heavy suitcase. Bonnie always knew her father wasn't completely over her mom even though they've been divorced for over 10 years. The fact he actually allowed her to stay in their home proved her thesis right.<p>

"I'm your mother Bonnie!" Amy roared back to the younger version of herself. Both women were stubborn and saucy which meant they weren't going to sit back and pretend everything was okay when it clearly wasn't.

A laugh that required no humor left Bonnie's lips "Well you sure as hell don't act like it!" Bonnie said biting her bottom lip, almost as if it could take back her words and prevent more from coming out. "When last did you call me for the hell of it mom? Where were you when Grams died, you didn't even show up for her funeral! You might have actually given birth to me but you have no mother like qualities in you!"

"That's not fair Bonnie and you know it! Shelia was your dad's mother not mine and as much as I loved her it would've been awkward for all of us. Besides I live in Dayton now Bonnie it's hard to make my way out to Mystic falls every time something bad happens!"

"That's your fault no one told you to move, no one told you to leave dad and abandon us. Also since when is it so hard to simply pick up a phone and at least pay your respects that way. Dad goes on so many trips for his job that I barely see him. I'm parentless and the only person who gave a shit about me is 6 feet under the ground. So excuse me for being pissed at this woman who is standing in front of me and claiming to be my mom!" Bonnie replied her words left a bitter taste in her mouth like some sick residue. Amy froze looking at her daughter she felt her heart clench as Bonnie's words rang loudly in her ears.

"Well I'm sorry if that's how you feel Bonnie, but you're 18 now. Deal with it." Amy said picking up her suitcase from the hardwood floor and spinning around on the heel of her foot to the front door. "I'll call you, when I return back to Dayton" Her mother said walking out the door.

"Don't Bother!" Bonnie screamed after her "This isn't your first time walking out on me, and I'm not going to be sitting around the phone waiting for a phone call that is never going to come!"

Bonnie slammed the door shut not bothering to lock it. Her legs gave away as she slid down the door sobbing hysterically. Whatever relationship she had with her mother was gone, finito, done. Gaining strength she picked herself up from the floor and dried her tears with her sleeves. The young witch sat on the couch turning on the television to get her mind off of her mom. Bonnie stared at the flickering television screen but wasn't watching it, she couldn't. She jumped as the door opened and revealed her father with his suitcase.

"Hey Bon, where's that mom of yours?" Charles said walking into the living room.

Bonnie replied to the man in a dull tone. "She's gone"

"Oh" Was all he said removing his gaze from his daughter "Well are you okay?" He asked walking over to her and putting a supportive arm around her. Bonnie nodded her head in response, even though she claimed she was fine Charles knew that in fact wasn't the case.

"Dad? Remember how Grams use to talk about me and her being witches?" Bonnie asked her puffy greens eyes looking up into her father's brown ones. Charles face scrunched up in confusion he thought she would want to talk about what happened with her mother not about his.

"Yeah... that lady would fill your head up with garbage" He replied, slowly removing his hand from around his daughter. "Why?"

Bonnie inhaled a deep breath; she was tired of feeling so distant from her parents. She needed someone to talk to about her frustrations and with her dad being in the blue about her magical powers only made things harder on her. Many times before she had tried to convince her father that she was a witch but it always ended up in him getting upset and blaming his mother for brainwashing her to believe she was a supernatural creature. Tonight Bonnie decided she would prove to her dad she was a witch and Grams wasn't crazy.

"Well its true dad, I have powers that I can't explain" She said slowly so he could fully comprehend all of her words.

A frown took place on Charles' face as he got up "I thought we talked about this Bonnie. You are not a witch; your grandmother was just an alcoholic who made up stories. That's it end of discussion." He responded turning the television off.

"No dad, we have to talk about this. Every time we have a problem in this family we just ignore it and I'm tired of ignoring things dad. I can prove it, Grams taught me spells everyday before she passed away!"

"That's enough Bonnie!" Charles yelled not wanting to hear what his daughter had to say. "You sound just as crazy as your grandmother did. We are not magical, we don't have powers. You're 18 Bonnie, I know you miss your grams but when are you going to grow up!"

"But Dad I need you to unders-"

"I said enough!" Charles roared in her ears.

Bonnie felt the tears forming in her eyes again, she truly had no one. Sad and Upset she walked over to the couch and tore open a pillow until the feathers came out. Charles eyes went wide when he saw her actions just when he was about to open his mouth to yell at her the feathers began to float in mid-air. A single tear slipped down Bonnie's cheek as she looked at her father.

"I'm a witch Dad" She whispered allowing the feathers to drop all over the couch.

Charles eyes went hard as he looked at her "No, you're not. Now clean up this mess, I'm leaving for a business trip tonight at 10:00pm. Maybe that will give you some time to think like an adult and not like some child who can't tell a fairytale creature apart from a human being" Charles left his daughter in the living room as he went upstairs. Anger flooded through her veins, she has had enough. The thought about leaving Mystic Falls flashed through her mind. If she did decided to run away tonight would be perfect she'd leave when her dad left to go to the airport.

A couple of minutes passed by and Charles was downstairs with his suitcase "I'll be back in two weeks, try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone" he said hurtfully before grabbing a pair of car keys and leaving his credit card on the front table. She didn't even get a goodbye; she wasn't good enough for one.

* * *

><p>Somehow she ended up outside of her house with two suitcases filled with her clothes. She made sure to grab her dad's credit card and a spare key incase she needed to come back to grab something, she wouldn't be far after all Grams left Bonnie her house. For once in her life she was truly alone. Looking back at the eggshell coloured house Bonnie's eyes flared with a burning hatred. She hated this house, nothing good ever came from it.<p>

The now famous Stefan Salvatore came waltzing down the street his mouth was bloody and his eyes were blacker than the distance between the stars. His gaze averted to the young witch standing outside her home glaring at it, actually glaring at it. A smirk came to his lips as he looked at her, he didn't care what people thought about him- correction he couldn't care what people thought about him because the devilish Klaus took away his emotions. He stared at the young girl with desire he had heard that a witch's blood was sweeter than any average human and the ripper inside him was begging him for a taste. Just about as he was about to stroll up over to Bonnie he saw her house go up in flames, intrigued he walked over to her.

"Bonnie!" He yelled, but she heard nothing. She was in a dead like trance not realizing she was burning her home down to a crisp. "Hey Witch!" Stefan tried again shaking the woman "News flash you're kind of burning your house down"

Bonnie turned to face him her face was soaked in salty tears "Leave me alone Stefan!" She said bitterly "Don't you have somewhere else to be!" Bonnie replied angrily, roughly wiping off the tears from her tear stained cheeks. The flames that were consuming her house came to a stop. There wasn't much damage considering the fact it had only been in flames for a minute. Stefan smirked eyeing the young witch. His eyes dropped down to her heaving chest and the grey eyed man licked his bloody lips with anticipation. Moving his hand up he wiped the blood off and looked at her smooth neck quickly spotting the main vein that would bleed when he bit into her skin and tasted the delicious blood for himself.

"I already had my fun, besides I wanted to see you"

"Me?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow at the man "What could you possibly want with me?"

Stefan smirked "Oh a lot of things, my sweet witch" Stefan replied turning his smirk into a full out smile revealing his pearly white teeth to her that could easily be transformed into fangs. It didn't take Bonnie long to figure out what he wanted. She was the only witch in town; he either wanted her to do a spell for him or her blood. Sadly she was used to being used but she wasn't going to let Stefan take advantage of her not now, not when she was ever so pissed off already.

"You may be high on blood but I'm warning you I can still take you on"

"Oh I'd love to see you try"

Bonnie was fuming at this point she just wanted to be alone "Why don't you go to bother Elena. I'm not in the mood" Bonnie said before quickly chanting a spell to fix the damages to her house, grabbing her bags and turning around walking towards her car to drive off to Grams' house. Stefan stalked her grabbing her arm, preventing her from getting into the car.

"But Elena isn't as fun as you" Stefan whined, his plump bloodstained lips hovered over hers. "Why were you burning down your house Bonnie" Stefan said, smiling once he realized she was staring at his lips.

"Family issues" Bonnie replied removing her gaze from him.

Stefan walked up to her pressing her against the car until she couldn't go back any farther. His hips clashed with hers making Bonnie's green eyes go wide. Stefan smirk his beautiful smoke-filled grey eyes met hers "I could make your problems go away Bonnie" He whispered making her heart completely stop. Stefan started to dip his head towards her, his large hands were on her hips. His soft lips brushed hers and Bonnie realized this wasn't right, this wasn't Stefan. She quickly flung Stefan off of her using her powers. Stefan's back hit a tree, the sexy vampire growled in anger, glaring at Bonnie. Bonnie quickly gave him an anyersum long enough to throw her stuff in the car, get herself into her car and drive off. Stefan screamed in pain grabbing his head, the pain faded once the car vanished around the street. A smile took place on his face as he made his way over to Shelia's home. He wasn't finished with her just yet.

Bonnie sighed quickly shutting the door and locking it, she made her way upstairs to her spare room in Grams' house. It seemed so empty without her. Dropping her bags to the floor she fell on the bed and closed her eyes thinking about what almost happened with Stefan. A cold breeze hit her skin making Goosebumps appear, Bonnie's eyes shot open as she sat up. Her gaze went straight to the open window. Curiosity filled her as she walked over to the window to close it, she was positive it was closed when she entered the room. Suddenly a pair of hot hands clasped around her waist, spinning her around to face it. Bonnie's jaw smacked the hardwood floor as she found herself looking into a pair of grey orbs, Stefan.

"How did you get in here?" She exclaimed trying to get out of his grip. She soon gave up once she realized it was pointless, she knew the longer she tried to get out of his grip the longer he would keep her in it.

"You didn't forget about inviting me in here before did you?" Stefan said smiling bringing the young witch closer to him.

"That was before I knew Stefan the Ripper" Bonnie replied coldly "Now what do you want!"

"You know what I want, Bonnie" Stefan responded walking forward making Bonnie take steps back.

"Well whatever it is you want, you can't have it"

Stefan chuckled "But I get everything I want Bonnie. Besides I only came here to say thank you" Stefan said simply, his hands were still placed firmly on her waist.

"For what?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow at the man.

"For not giving up on me when I was with Klaus, I might be still be the same way I was but having someone from my old town to talk to was nice" Stefan replied boring his eyes into hers making Bonnie's heart skip a beat.

"I'm not the only one who hasn't given up on you. You know very well Elena and Damon have been spending their entire summer looking for you"

"Pfft yeah and when they weren't looking for me they were too busy getting comfortable in each others arms"

Bonnie laughed "You gave Elena a reason to believe you weren't coming back" Bonnie replied not breaking eye contact with him.

"I can't be back If I was never Gone, Bonnie" Stefan responded "I never left your thoughts, I never left your dreams, you know the ones where I am making sweet love to you" Stefan replied with a bright smile. Bonnie's cheeks went red she'd admit it she did have a couple of dreams about Stefan but she was pretty sure he was the one sending them to her.

"We always had this connection Bonnie, but ever since I left with Klaus it has grown stronger. We can communicate without actually speaking, we can share dreams. Elena might love me but I feel nothing for her, heck I feel nothing. But there's something about you that makes me want to feel something, something deeper beyond sex and blood."

Bonnie shook her head "Has anyone ever told you, you're a real sweet talker before?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes at him "Cause all the words that came out of your mouth sounded like Bullshit".

"Ahaha fine you caught me but I did want to say thank you, and that I'm not opposed to doing some of the things our naughty little minds conceived at night" Stefan replied pulling her even closer to him, if that were even possible. Bonnie could feel his warm minty exhales on her face.

"Your welcome now goodbye Stefan!"

"Not just yet, I didn't come all this way for nothing"

Just before Bonnie could open her mouth to protest, Stefan's lips were planted on hers. Bonnie's hands went to his chest trying to push him off of her, but even with all her might the vampire did not move. Even though her mind was screaming to get him off of her, her body was screaming another thing. Soon she couldn't help her actions and found herself kissing the dangerous man back. Stefan smirked in the kiss when he felt her soft lips moving against his. The vampire growled backing her up into the nearest wall until her back crashed into it. A groan escaped her lips from the impact of her back meeting the wall. Stefan used this as an advantage to deepen the kiss. His icy cold tongue entered her hot mouth, Bonnie moaned as the man expertly explored her mouth. She knew this was wrong, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't seem to stop herself. After all she shouldn't be held responsible for her own actions if she wasn't in control of them should she? Bonnie quickly pushed aside all her thoughts and decided to enjoy the sensation Stefan was giving her. Her body was yearning for his touch, she was sure her lips were swollen by now. Stefan tore her body away from the wall and led her towards the bed. He gently laid her down on it managing to not break the kiss. Bonnie's body felt on fire whenever Stefan's hand laid ghostly touches along her stomach and chest. Stefan suddenly broke their kiss, looking deeply into her gorgeous green eyes. The vampire's mouth travelled to her neck leaving rough pepper kisses along it making the young woman let out a breathy moan. Stefan's face began to change, his eyes were no longer the thick foggy grey colour anymore instead the were as black as a black hole. So black and so deep that it could consume her whole. Purple bloodlust veins appeared around his eyes and his pearly white straight teeth were now long extended fangs, that was ready to pierce through her delicate skin at any moment. Stefan looked up at her to show her his vampire form, Bonnie simply watched him as his eyes travelled from hers to her neck. A smirk came onto his face making the younger Salvatore look more attractive. With his lips still curled up into a smirk the black eyed vampire spoke.

"Now, how about a taste?" Stefan said in a suggestive tone, before dipping his head down and biting down on her neck at first it was painful but the plan quickly faded to pleasure. Stefan smirked inwardly as their night was about to kick off as he was determined to make one of their many dreams turn into a reality. His "Thank you" to Bonnie wasn't quite over yet.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks sooo much for reading. I hope you guys liked it (: Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!<br>I know I said I was going to post this in NOV but its only a couple of days away so I decided to post it early ( hope thats okay Kayliegh) Anyways HAPPY EARRRLLY EARRLY BIRTHDAAAY KAYLIEGH! Have a great one! God bless everyone Have a greaaaat week!

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
